Cronus
by Drop the bass 39
Summary: Cyrus has been alone for as long as he can remember but a crash landing of two huntresses will change everything he thought he knew. will Cyrus keep his humanity or will he become the ruthless titan he fears. only time will tell for the titan of time. (bad with summaries, sorry. still rather new to fanfiction and writing in general)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Notes: i thought i would try something new today, it's just a little break from my usual writing but if you like it i can keep going. also i will need an editor/beta reader for this story if you want it to continue. i hope you guys enjoy this. that is all carry on.

Cronus's POV  
Prologue: cyrus, or Cronus as he is called, lives on an abandoned world, nicknamed titan, in the far reaches of explored space. he lives completely alone in a large refurbished fortress. the origin of the fortress is unknown but it is where he got most of his weapons, armor, and ship. Cronus protects his planet from any and all trespassers be it human, predator, or xenomorph.

The ship burst through the sky with a huge bang. the craft was glowing from the heat of reentry. "visitors, fucking wonderful" i said to myself. i grab the large suit of armor off the wall and the large ion rifle next to it ( /Art_Design/Artwork/futuristic_suit_weapons_armor_creative_artwork_1447x2000_wallpaper_27067) the armor coils itself up the sides of my body and latches to me. as soon as its locked i take off through the base to the entrance, i slip through the door narrowly taking my favorite scythe off of its rack. as i approach the entrance i slip the scythe onto my back and my HUD flicks to life. "show map" i call to the computer. the image displays the map of the surrounding area, "show me where the ship landed" i commanded. a small red dot flicks on and shows the craft to be around twenty clicks away. "Katherine?" i call. "yes sir" replies the bases AI construct. "how much power do i have?" i ask while running. "you are at 100% capacity, sir" she replies respectfully. "do you think the suit is ready for the blink?" i ask. "of course sir, you were the one that repaired it" she replied "but if you do, there won't be enough power for the cloak" "okay, Katherine document this, test one of blink ability, go" i say in a clear sturdy tone. i'm surrounded by an insanely bright light then i'm standing in a patch of jungle only a click away from the ship, according to the map. Katherine's voice comes over the comms on the suit "looks like the test was a success, and here i thought you were gonna be rip to shreds" she said in a joking tone. i continued onto the crash site ignoring Katherine's comment. i reached the crater that held the remnants of the ship, from what was left i could tell it was definitely of predator origin. if it would have been human there would have been nothing left to find. the large doors on the back of the shuttle opened to reveal two battered and bleeding huntresses. one supporting the other.

La'katara's POV  
the remnants of the shuttle finally stopped moving. the entire interior of craft had been brutally destroyed and mangled, along with the two huntresses inside. "Setg'in" i called out "where are you?" i heard a long moan come from a pile of debris to my right. i got down on my hands and knees trying and began to clear the debris that was on her. i was finally able to pull off all of the rubble and pull her out. i stood her up much to her protesting and supported her to the door. the door opened with a loud hiss as the metal ground against the debris that was lodged in the housing. once the doors were open i saw a figure about half a foot shorter than us but approximately seven feet tall. it was wearing a heavy suit of armor, that seemed to interlock among the plates, an unidentifiable firearm, and a gigantic scythe. a recent story came to mind as i gazed upon the figure, there were stories going around the capitol that there was a warrior of unknown origin that had killed the ten deadliest bad bloods in the galaxy and had hung their bodies on this planet. there was only one hunter who saw the bodies and lived to tell the tale, he told us of the being named Cronus. after losing two fully equipped hunting parties, that were sent to investigate the reports, the planet was deemed too dangerous by the high council. the being in front of them now was the one that fit the description from the hunter. Setg'in who was normally fearless fainted in grip. i lost my grip on her and she fell onto the ground below the shuttle. the figure started to approach, i felt my knees weaken as it got closer. unable to stand up against the injuries i had received during the crash i fell to the ground next to Setg'in i lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

notes: this story still needs a Beta reader/editor, the positive comments are great and they are the main reason I'm going to keep writing this story. that is all, carry on.

Setg'in's POV

I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted with complete darkness, i freaked out a little thinking i had gone blind. i brought my hand up to my face and felt a cold metallic surface, i breathed a sigh of relief as i realized it was only my mask obstructing my vision. i slid my hand over to the side of mask and released it. i removed the mask and was greeted by a room that looked similar to an operation room back on the mothership, but seemed to be made of stone instead of the regular metallic walls. it was softly light by what seemed to be electric lamps hanging from the ceiling. i sat up slowly and felt a slight tingling in my limbs. 'what the hell?' i thought to myself. once i was all the way sitting up i cast a gaze around the room, beside me was La'katara who was lying on a bed like mine. she seemed to be completely fine but just sleeping.

i continued on and my eyes stopped on a completely dark corner, except two faint blue lights. The creature stepped out of the corner. it was colored in grey and tans but had red trim that reminded me of a circuit board going all along its body. it spoke in perfect yuatja "what are you going here?" it said in a dark tone. i tried to reply but sat stunned by fear, the thing standing in front of me had killed nine of some of the greatest yuatja warriors and hung their bodies from trees for the next scouts to find. he repeated "why are you here?" "w-we w-were attacked b-by bad b-bloods" i stammered out. he sighed "did they follow you?" he asked. "i-i think they did" i replied remembering the entire fight and crash that followed. "fucking wonderful" he said in an irritated tone. the creature was shorter than me by a good foot but he was still an extreme danger. "who or what are you?" i asked timidly. he laughed slightly causing me to flinch "i'm Cyrus or as your species and most of mine call me Cronus, fitting huh" he said in a slightly amused tone. "ah how is it fitting?" i asked. "ah, that's a good question, the name itself comes from a titan in ancient greek mythology whos' signature weapon was a scythe, just like mine" he replied. "but that doesn't answer my other question" i replied shyly "what are you?" he laughed again "i already answered that but i'll show you", i could see parts of the armor peel away and start to curl around each other. the armor was completely off and revealed an ooman that couldn't be older than 19 of the earths orbits. i sat their shocked 'an ooman defeated some of our greatest hunters, and a very young one at that' i thought to myself. i stammered out "b-but you're an ooman" "what were you expecting?" he asked with an emotionless gaze. "our people thought you were a bad blood" i replied still slightly shocked. i thought of another question that seemed to confuse me slightly "why haven't you killed us yet?" i asked. "i only kill those that attack me, if it weren't for your stupid honor code, all those hunters would be alive. and if it weren't for stupidity, all those bad bloods would be alive" he said while chuckling at his bad blood joke.

this ooman unnerved me, he seemed really unpredictable and sporadic compared to most oomans. a small projector shot out of the wall and created what the humans called an AI construct. the AI was semi-transparent and was female. she appeared in front of Cyrus and started to speak. "ah sir we have two sets of contacts, they are in quadrant 72 headed for 70 and quadrant 143 headed for 150." she said obviously a little nervous. "how many?" Cyrus asked. "14 and 8" she replied. "what are they?" he asked. "one with six appears to be a bad blood hunting party and the one with fourteen seems to be xenomorphs" she replied. "your nervous, whats wrong?" he asked. "well the biometrics are all off on the Xenomorphs, their DNA seems to resemble human DNA much closer than the native population that was here" she replied still observably nervous. "where did they come from?" Cyrus asked. "well the bad bloods have a ship in the area and the Xeno's seem to have been dropped off by Wey-Yu" she replied. "god i hate them" he said "what's the ETA?" "the bad bloods seem to be two days off, and the Xeno's are about four" she replied. He sighed and the hologram disappeared. "what wrong? you seem worried, compared to our warriors these guys should be push overs" i said. "they should be, but my armor was damaged when testing an ability while on the way to you guys" he said. "weren't you just wearing it?" i asked. "no that was a lighter version i used for scouting, its no where near combat suitable, it has a cloak and thats about the most useful thing it has" he said. i shrugged "well better than nothing" i replied. he sighed again "i'm going to need your help" "if you get us off this planet" i replied. "huh, win, win" he replied.

after a moment of silence i said "we're going to need better accommodations than this" after i finished i gestured to the med bay. "alright" he replied and walked over to the bed where La'katara was lying. he picked her up effortlessly and threw her over his shoulder. i sat that there surprised, she was nearly four hundred pounds by ooman measurements. he walked back to the door with the unconscious huntress still on his shoulder and made a gesture meaning follow him.

we walked through the ornately decorated walls 'this is a little too fancy for a military base' i thought to myself. my thoughts were interrupted when Cyrus stopped abruptly in front of a door. the door rose to reveal a lavish chamber with two beds covered in silk, multiple chairs, couches, projection device, and a huge window that displayed a beautiful view of a waterfall surrounded by jungle and beautiful Flora at sunset. Cyrus walked over and placed La'katara on the bed closest to the door. He turned around and stared into my eyes with his piercing emerald green eyes. "i suggest you get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow" he said. i nodded and walked past him to the bed. the door closed behind him and i lifted up the extremely soft sheets. i wrapped my body in the sheets and slowly fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Notes: you might be asking yourself "hey why is bass not posting as much or writing as long of chapters?" and there is a good answer to that... um... procrastination, and i'm lazy as shit. sorry if this chapter is too short its just kind of a transition so i can get to some action. i've also thought of a couple new stories but im not sure if i will do them or not, if you want to know what they are just PM me. that is all, carry on.

Cyrus's POV

i rolled out of bed, i felt nearly every joint click or pop. I was still sore from dragging both those predators for nearly twenty miles on sheer muscle alone. i stood from the bed to change from my old clothes. they were a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt, i don't remember getting them though which is strange. Katherine projected from the closest wall, "hey lazy" she joked. "can it Katherine, i'm not in the mood" i replied. she frowned and said "well i guess i'll just have to lock you in your room until i get an apology." i sighed, she always pulled this kind of bullshit when i wasn't in the mood. "i'm sorry Katherine" i said trying to mask the sarcasm in my voice. she looked me up and down and then smiled, "i forgive you." she said as my bedroom door opened. i slipped on the last of the skin tight black suit that i wore when training or using armor. i stepped into the long corridor and headed to the kitchen.

La'katara's POV

i woke to the smell of a strange cooking aroma, one that seemed to be a type of meet but had slight hints of a type of sweetness. i reached up and slowly released my mask with a sharp hiss as the pressurized air escaped its confines. as my eyes adjusted to the light spilling in through a large window, i took in my surroundings. the room was opulently furnished with what seemed to be hand crafted ooman leather couches and chairs scattered throughout the room. i looked down and saw the fine red silk that slid and danced across my skin whenever i moved, the bed i was lying was extremely comfortable. i finally looked next to me to see Setg'in sleeping soundly on the bed next to mine. i slowly snuck my way over to the bed trying not to alert anyone that may be outside the room. i slowly reached my hand and placed it on her shoulder, setg'in immediately started talking startling me slightly "what do you want La'katara?" she asked in an annoyed tone. "where are we?" i asked. she sighed "just go ask Cyrus" she replied. "who the hell is Cyrus?" i asked extremely confused. "he's the guy who saved us" she replied "now let me get some more sleep" she grabbed a pillow and proceeded to cover her head with it. i stood up, i was mad at her rudeness but i was more curious of my surroundings than anything else. i walked around the ornate room examining everything with a discerning eye.

i was startled when an A.I construct shot out of the wall and landed near my feet. "hello there" it greeted in perfect Yuata, it caught me slightly off guard . "ahh hello there" i replied. the avatar smiled and said "Cyrus is in the kitchen and he wishes to speak to you, this way please" the construct proceeded to guide me to the eating area. the door slid open and i walked in. a single figure was standing over what looked like a steel counter that cooked food. it was wearing a jet black body suit that showed off an incredible amount of muscle for an ooman, and it was extremely defined. it was nearly six and a half feet tall, a foot shorter than me, it had brown fur on its head in a relatively short style. it turned around holding a small circular iron dish with a handle, then i started to smell what it was cooking, it smelled delicious, but it had dark green eyes that captivated me. i was stunned by this ooman,he was obviously a young one, but he could obviously fight better than a veteran hunter. he finished preparing the meal he had cooked and slid the plate over to me. "here, your gonna need your strength" he said with a stern face. "why is that?" i asked. "i'm in no condition to fight eight bad bloods by myself" he answered. "what makes you think you we'll help you?" i asked. "cause i'm your only ride off this rock" he replied. "you get us back home you have a deal" i replied. he stuck his hand out as an ooman sign of a deal, i grabbed it and ,noticed it was even bigger than mine, shook it. "good" he answered.

six hours later  
Setg'in POV

i hit the mat with a hard thump for the fifth time this sparring session. Cyrus was still crouched from the slide kick he delivered that knocked me off my feet. La'katara let out a yell as she came at Cyrus with a six foot steel rod. She swung the rod as hard as she could. he didn't move he raised both arms to block and the rod shattered as it made impact. i sat up and watched as Cyrus tackled my friend and pinned her. they were silent for a second, they just sat there staring at each other. so i snuck up and took the element of surprise. i launched my self and tackled him off her and pinned him, i chuckled and looked at the human, 'he was pretty cute when he was pinned, wait what?' i shook my head and regained my composure. i smirked at the ooman "always be aware of your surroundings" i said gloating of my victory. "oh yeah, your really good" he said sarcastically "so that makes it three to thirty seven?" he smiled. i quit smirking and got up, i offered a hand to help him up. he took my hand and started to pull himself up, i let go half way through and let fall on his ass. "still a little bitter i'm winning?" he asked. La'katara walked up "lets get some sleep, we had a long training session and the bad bloods will be here tomorrow" she said. "im pooped" Cyrus admitted. "as am i" i added. we all walked back to our respective rooms and washed up before bed.


End file.
